Alien Beings
by darkshadow229
Summary: This is not the original story. This is my story but I had to change it to be Ed,Edd n' Eddy themed. I just changed it a little.
1. Chapter 1

Alien Beings

Prologue

March 4, 1997

Beluzzo Xevevx came from his small ship and appeared by a lamppost in the street. Beluzzo said "So, this is my location for the next few years. Dotter, where are we?" A small but smart creature appeared. It was furry and was who knows in Earth years. Dotter said "We are at Peach Creek, Earth, sir." Beluzzo smiled and said "Perfect. A quiet, suburban neighborhood. This neighbor seems like nothing extraordinary will happen here. This one might be better than that lousy hut in Utah." Beluzzo looked down and said "But first, a change of appearance." Beluzzo clapped his hands and yellow lightning-like flashes appeared from the claps and Beluzzo turned into a little child, light-skinned, black-haired, and black-eyed. Beluzzo said "From this day on, my human host will be known as Keith Andrews. But I need to know what the humans on this large planet are like. After all, this is why AZOM sent me here to Earth in the first place." Dotter said "what are you going to do, sir?" Beluzzo said "Going to do what I was assigned to do, Dotter. Recruit a group of humans, stay low, and gather information for the Director to look at."

13 years later…

March 15, 2010

Keith Andrews woke up. Time again to do more research on the humans. The Director liked what he had been sending to them so far. He is friends with a boy, a fellow student at his school, Peach Creek Junior High, Rich Gerimano. There were four other boys in his class named Ed,Edd and Eddy and Billy. He ignored them or if he was bored and had nothing to do, he would tease and pick on them. He thought since it was his birthday, he would give them a special birthday message. He got out of bed. His mom and dad liked that he usually and sometimes very often got out of bed early. He had a Wii and a Xbox 360 and had a PSP. He brought the PSP with lunch money he stole from a kid. His parents didn't know the amount of money he needed he didn't have, so he used their credit card. He didn't want his mom or dad to find out, if they are actually his mom and dad. He wasn't their child or at least, his older brother Ruben didn't think. Keith thought so. He also had a friend, everyone called Dotter. Dotter seemed to be the opposite of Keith: Dotter being shy, quiet, smart and creative. Rich and Keith's other friends were not sure about Dotter at first, but then had got used to Dotter being with them at most times. Sometimes, he talked to Ed,Edd and Eddy. He remembered what the Director had said "This is not a social vacation, Beluzzo Xevevx. It is a very important mission." A social vacation was spending the summer in California, not gathering information in a medium-sized suburban school and interacting with other kids. Ruben was being anxious, Keith thought. Like he always is. He grabbed a muffin and ate it before going to school. School was great but he felt tired during most days


	2. Chapter 2: Kevin F's Party and Rich

Alien Beings chapter 2

Keith wonders "Wow, I have only been in this school for a day now, and it's already easy to adjust to. The Director knows each of their strengths and weaknesses. Using that info, it shouldn't be hard to trick Ed, but Eddy will do anything for money to buy jawbreakers. I'll have to keep that in mind. Edd's smart, so if he was given a chance to show his intelligence, he would be content. Talk to Dotter about that one." Keith sees Kevin walking to school as well. Kevin says "Hey, Keith!" Keith sighed. Kevin was there. Again. Ever since Keith moved into the neighborhood, Kevin tried to at least be friendly. When Keith met Rich and became friends with Rich, Kevin was a little jealous. Kevin was very annoying, sometimes. Keith whispers to Dotter "Sometimes, these humans are upsetting to me. All of them except the Eds and Rich and the group." Dotter thought "I wish this neighborhood would, for once, be normal." Keith said to Kevin "Hi, Kevin. How are you?" Kevin said "Okay, I guess. Hey, want to go to my house after school? Me and the other kids are going to be there, having a big party. Well, everyone except the Eds. Maybe you, Rich and your group could come." Keith didn't feel like he wanted to go to the party, but he knew that Kevin was trying to be nice to him. Keith said " Sure, I'll be there. I'll bring my Wii and my Xbox 360 so we could play it at the party. Dotter will come too." Kevin said " 'kay, see you at the party after school!" Dotter said "Keith, why did you say that? I know we have to socialize with them but I don't want to go. You know how nervous I get at those parties." Keith saw Rich coming towards him and Keith whispered to Dotter "Look, there's Rich". Keith said "Hi, Rich. How is everything?" Rich grinned and said "Everything is fine. Hey, are you going to Kevin's big party?". Rich made Keith feel better about living in the Cul-de-sac. Even though neither boy was born there, Keith being born on another planet, even though nobody but Dotter and Keith himself knew that and Rich was born in the city. Keith and Rich walked to school. Rich was Keith's co-captain in their outside- school group, the Blasters. Ed, Edd and Eddy usually questioned Rich about being born and growing up in the city. It was normal for humans to do things like this, Keith thought.


End file.
